


Icicles

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Minseok's first Christmas alone, but this is Luhan's third Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> p much a drabble.

The snow fell endlessly outside of their dorm, and Minseok stared at it like it was mocking him. In their concept, his power was frost, ice, and all things frozen, but no matter how much he willed the snow and the ice to go away, it continued to fall—and his drive to visit his parents for the holidays was ruined.

He wished he had been like the other members and left earlier. They’d graciously been given a few days to spend the holidays with their families. And their manager suggested that they get going earlier just in case a snow storm hit, but Minseok wanted to wait behind a day. That mistake brought him to his current situation, staring out the small window in his room and begging for the snow to disappear.

Minseok had already called his parents, breaking the news that he probably wouldn’t be able to go see them until after Christmas, which was only an hour or two away. He couldn’t even spend Christmas Eve with them.

He knew he had to get used to it though. Soon enough, their group would become more popular and seeing his family for Christmas or any holiday would most likely be impossible. But Minseok had been presented the once-in-a-lifetime chance, and he had screwed up.

“Hey, Tao, Kris, and I are going out for drinks. You wanna come?” Yixing asked, poking his head into Minseok’s doorway.

The older male turned and waved the dancer off with a smile; as tempting as the offer sounded, he didn’t want to go out and stomp through the snow to the bar downtown. “It’s okay. You guys go on ahead. I think I just want to stay here for the night. Is Luhan not going?”

“Nah, he wanted to stay home too,” Yixing replied before giving a dimpled smile and a wave, disappearing out of the doorway. Minseok heard some chatter before the trio left the dorm and silence drifted upon him once again.

He’d forgotten that he and Jongdae were the only M members who could go visit their family. The Chinese members weren’t allowed to just catch a flight to China and most likely hadn’t been able to since they had become trainees under SM.  At that thought he felt a bit guilty about thinking he was the only pitiful one. Luhan, Kris, Tao, and Yixing were probably all missing their families. It wasn’t fair, he thought.

Getting up from his space on the window sill and climbing out of his bed, Minseok exited his room, moving down the hallway to their small kitchen where Luhan was munching on a bag of popcorn and watching the T.V. with bored eyes. Minseok smiled a bit before joining the other man on the couch, eying his bag of popcorn. “That’s your third bag today.”

“I have a metabolism of  _steel_ ,” Luhan replied haughtily, voice muffled around the popcorn in his mouth. Minseok rolled his eyes at that remark, reaching over and taking a handful for himself, watching whatever gross Christmas movie the Chinese male had turned on.

“We should see how much popcorn you can fit in your cheeks,” Luhan mused.

“No, we shouldn’t.”

“C’mon, Minseok, we can have a competition.”

“What do I win?”

“A kiss under the mistletoe,” Luhan grinned from ear-to-ear.

Minseok flushed. “W-We don’t even have mistletoe.”

“Um, yeah, we do,” he pointed to something hanging from the frozen ceiling fan. Squinting in the darkness, Minseok scoffed at the sight of Sehun’s neon green briefs still hanging from one of the blades of the fan.

“That doesn’t even count,” Minseok snorted.

“It’s hanging. It counts.”

“…Fine, you’re on,” the brunet made a huge show of rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie as Luhan set the bag of popcorn between them. “How are we gonna judge?”

“I’m setting the timer to one minute on my phone and just count them as your stuffing them in? Don’t lie, okay? I’m only doing this because we don’t have a referee,” Luhan said as he set his phone down on the coffee table in front of them. The two idols got into a “fighting” stance and Luhan slowly counted down from three before scrambling to touch the start button on the timer, and they both began to stuff their mouths with over-buttered popcorn.

Minseok found it difficult after about thirteen pieces, his cheeks aching as they were stretched to the limit and his mouth quickly becoming dry from the salt. He glanced over at Luhan, who also seemed to be having a hard time. Luckily for the both of them, salvation could not be quicker as TVXQ!’s  _Mirotic_ began to blast throughout the dark room. The blond singer nearly choked as he reached over to turn off the alarm, and they both ran to the trashcan to spit out the overflow in their mouths and eating what they could. After they caught their breath, Luhan graciously poured cups of water for the both of them and Minseok revealed his score.

“Twenty-four,” he grinned.

“Fuck!” Luhan cursed, “I only got twenty.”

“Where’s my reward?” Minseok questioned proudly, watching as Luhan gulped down his water like he was in a hurry. Thin fingers wrapped around the shorter man’s wrist before he was dragged back into the living room. They both stood, face-to-face, directly underneath Sehun’s clean (thankfully) underwear. He watched as Luhan debated on what to do, where to put his hands, and rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me already, Luhan.”

Luhan gave him a pointed look.

Minseok sighed, “ _Lu-ge_.”

“Better,” Luhan smirked before dragging the other male closer by the hips and pressing their lips together in a kiss. It was just simple and small, but it made Minseok forget completely about his family or his guilt about being alone on Christmas.

He had family here too.

“Merry Christmas, Minseok,” Luhan murmured, pressing another smooch to the older male’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Luhan.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!!


End file.
